If I Could Turn Back Time
by TheOriginalHybrid3
Summary: Bonnie finds a way to kill Klaus, but like all other times it goes terribly wrong. The result is Damon and Caroline stuck 1000 years in the past before the Originals were turned. Will they ever get home? Or maybe they wont want to leave. Its my first fan fiction so it might not be that good. LOL
1. Chapter 1

Light shone through the open window and right into her eyes, Caroline groaned as she turned to bury her head in the pillow, and her eyes fell shut again only to be jolted awake by the shrill sound of her phone. Caroline sat up in bed and picked up her phone "hello?" she answered "hey Care, you need to get to the boarding house, we think we have something that can take down Klaus" Bonnie replied "ugh really, but it's so early" Caroline groaned. "Caroline its 2:00 in the afternoon" bonnie stated. "Oh, well I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, see you Bon". "Bye Care" she hung up her phone and got ready to go.

Caroline put on a gray wool sweater, skinny jeans and black heel boots; she walked into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge from her mother saying she has to work late. Caroline sighed as she grabbed a B+ blood bag, put the straw in her mouth and walked out the door. When she arrived at the boarding house she noticed Damon Stefan, Elena and Bonnie. Elena sat in between both Salvatores while Bonnie stood in the middle of the room with a couple of candles on a desk and her grimore. "Hey guys what's going on?" Caroline asked. "I found a spell that will fuse the white oak ash back together and make it solid. We can use it as a stake against the originals and I also found a way to make it indestructible like Esther did, but I need to wait until night, tonight is the full moon and I'm not strong enough to do it myself" Bonnie explained. Caroline felt a wave of sadness but brushed it off, _why am I sad Klaus is going to die, I should be celebrating, _she thought to herself. "What about us if Klaus dies we die!" Caroline protested. "I have a spell to brake our connection from the originals" Bonnie said.

_Hours later _

Caroline watched in awe as Bonnie started chanting in Latin, "ignis aqua terra et Luna, et facite eis haec pieces totum", a strong wind blew through the room spilling the ash and flipping the pages of the grimore. Bonnies chanting grew louder, "et fac me ut educat me de tempore in tempus viator quem amo scire est cor eius" Caroline couldn't breathe, it was as if someone had their hand around her throat and she felt like she was falling. She grabbed the person closest to her just before everything turned black.

Caroline gasped for breath, sitting up she heard birds chirping, looking around she gasped because she couldn't recognize where she was. Caroline was in a clearing and her earlier clothes were gone and replaced by a blood red medieval dress. Her hair was longer and now reached down to her waist. Then she felt it, a heartbeat, she was human. Caroline got up, looking around, she started to walk through the forest then she gasped jumping as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around she saw Damon "Oh my god Damon don't scare me like that, do you know where we are?" Damon shook his head, "no idea Blondie but we should probably get to walking, there should be somewhere" Damon was cut off by Caroline's squeak as an arrow landed in a tree right above her head, she fainted. Damon picked Caroline up bridal style when he heard a voice "_Kol you could have killed her! Watch where you point that", "it's not my fault she was in the way Niklaus" _Damon watched as Klaus and Kol walked up to him "sorry about my brother mate, is she ok?" Klaus asked. "Yea she's fine she will wake up soon" Damon brushed him off. "I'm Niklaus Mikealson and this is my brother Kol, you are?" Kol waved his hand "Damon Salvatore and this is my uhh... Sister Caroline" Klaus nodded his eyes staying on Caroline longer than necessary. "what are you doing all the way out here?" Klaus questioned. "Our parents died so we ran away from our village, we ended up here" Damon lied without hesitation. "you should stay with us my mother is a healer she will help wake Caroline and we have enough room for both of you, so come along", Damon followed Klaus into the village, he already couldn't wait to get back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note **

**I fixed the grammar and punctuation mistakes I made, Please be patient there are going to be a bit of mistakes but I'll try to fix them.**

**;) thank you for your lovely reviews!**

Bonnie stopped chanting, looking around the room she couldn't find Damon or Caroline anywhere. Stefan sped in front of her "What d-did you do! T-they just disappeared!" Stefan stuttered. "I don't know I just couldn't stop chanting, I'll go through my grimore to find the spell I did and try to fix all of this" Bonnie said. Picking up her grimore she looked over the pages, reading the words silently in her head. "It's a time travel spell, I thought this spell was a myth. I will try to reverse it but it might take a while" She said. "why? How long will it take?" Stefan questioned. "We have to wait until the next full moon" Bonnie said as she put down the book and sat down on the sofa. Elena got up " but you sent them back cant you just undo the spell?" "I know I sent them back, but I don't know what time I sent them to and in order for me to bring them home I have to make contact with them" Bonnie sighed. Stefan walked to the door, "I'm going to the grill to get a drink call me when you find something''. "Okay I'll just look through my grimores and see if I can find something on time travel" bonnie replied. Stefan nodded as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

When Stefan arrived at the Grill he noticed Klaus sitting at the opposite end of the bar, Stefan hid behind his drink, but unfortunetly Klaus noticed him. Sitting down on the stool next to Stefan, Klaus spoke "Stefan mate, you wouldn't happen to know where Caroline is would you?" Stefan shrugged, "nope, but I think you should ask Bonnie". Klaus smirked "and why is that? Did Caroline get caught up in some plan to save the doppleganger?" Stefan frowned, swirling the amber liquid in his glass. "you could say that" Stefan chugged the rest of the liquid in his glass and got up. "I would love to stay and chat but I have better things to do" Stefan said as he walked away. Klaus smirked as he watched Stefan leave, _I guess I have to find caroline on my own._

10th century

Caroline groaned as Damon explained to her what had happened. "so I have to pretend to be your sister, and live in the same tiny hut thing as the Originals" Caroline complained. Damon smirked, "hey, human Klaus offered us a place to stay, the only thing I'm worried about is how we are going to get back home and the beating heart in my chest is kind of uncomfortable". Damon frowned rubbing his chest soothingly. Caroline smirked "at least your not dead" she joked. "oh haha Barbie cracked a joke, now pretend to be the lovely little sister they think you are".

Damon walked out of the hut with Caroline following behind him, they walked through the small village and came upon Elijah and Klaus sword fighting. Caroline watched as Rebekah and Hendrik walked towards them to watch the fight, she was close enough that she could hear everything they said. "Oh look, Niklaus, sister has arrived to watch my fast aproaching victory" Elijah smirked. "On the contrary Elijah" Klaus swung the sword under Elijah's arm and cut off his belt. "they come to laugh at you".

Caroline giggled and brought her hand up to cover her mouth, this caught Klaus' attention and his smirk widened "I don't believe we've met, I'm Niklaus, and you are?" Caroline hesitated for a second before she held out her hand to Klaus to take, "I'm Caroline" she said. Klaus brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "lovely to meet you". Caroline blushed, unable to control her human body after a year of being a vampire. Damon noticed and walked over to them, "Niklaus thank you for letting us stay at your hut, now would you mind if I borrowed my sister for a second?" he asked. Klaus nodded letting go of Caroline's hand.

Damon walked away as Caroline followed behind him. They stopped when they were far enough away so that no one could hear them. "So what, now you have crush on Klaus?" Damon asked. "No! I don't have a crush on Klaus!" caroline protested. Damon scoffed, "I can tell when your lieing Barbie, don't you remember everything he did to Elena? Or everything he's going to do." Damon frowned looking disappointedly at Caroline. " No I didn't forget, but he and his family are letting us stay don't you think we could at least be nice to them?" she asked. Damon nodded, his frown still in place. "Anyways that's not all I wanted to talk to you about, Esther is a witch and I think we should talk to her about how we got here; she might be able to help get us back" Damon suggested. Caroline nodded looking back to where the Mikealsons where. "We could get her to help us contact Bonnie we have to talk to her and find out how we got her in the first place" Caroline explained. Damon shrugged and started walking back towards the hut "Its getting dark, we should probably get some sleep, we're humans now", he said as he grabbed Carolines hand. They walked into the hut and into the rooms they were given, Damons' was across from Carolines.

Caroline sat on the bed and started to change into sleep appropriate clothes. When she was done, she heard a knock at the door,"Come in". The door opened and Rebecka walked in, "We are sharing a room", Rebecka said, motioning to the other bed in the room. Caroline nodded and sat up. "So Caroline, how did you and your brother end up in our village?" Rebecka questioned. Caroline looked down, she was a horrible liar and had no Idea how she was going to pull this off. "We ran away after our parents died" Caroline stated awkwardly. Rebecka walked over to her and hugged her sympathetically, making the whole situation more awkward. "I'm sorry for your loss Caroline, you and your brother are welcome to stay with us as long as you need", Rebecka said smilng. Caroline smiled back. "We should go to bed we have a long day tomorrow, good night" Rebecka said as she yawned. "Good night Rebecka", she whispered. _Maybe staying here for a while wont be so bad, _She thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
